


Respect

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Lactation Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many different ways to show respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> Written for Severus *Sighs* 2011 Kink!Night for Severus's 51 birthday.  
> I couldn't not take Accio's joke about a lactation kink as a dare. Gryffindors can't resist a challenge. This is only kinky because of the physical act - I tried to make it sweet so as not to frighten the horses.

Harry Potter was frustrated. As a matter of fact, he was sexually frustrated. He hadn’t felt this way for years. When his and Severus Snape’s passion for one another had evolved from hatred into… well… sex, he had thought he would never feel this way again. His partner was insatiable and endlessly creative. Their bonding had not lessened his enthusiasm. And Harry’s pregnancy had only made things hotter, as Severus had thoroughly explored Harry’s rapidly changing shape.

What had brought things to a screeching halt—as far as Harry could reckon—was the commencement of nursing. Harry was mortified that such a simple thing could repel his partner. Severus had seen—and done—so many horrible things in his lifetime that it was hard to believe that he could actually be disgusted by anything. But the sight of Harry feeding their child seemed to have pushed him over the edge.

Harry tormented himself trying to fathom what was so distasteful to his husband. Was it the swelling of Harry’s nipples? It wasn’t as though he had grown breasts, and anyway Severus had always delighted in discovering new ways of making Harry’s nipples as swollen and tender as possible. Was it the milk itself? A Potions Master could hardly be squeamish about such an innocuous fluid. Harry had even tasted a bit, simply to assure himself that it was neither foul-tasting nor unpleasant-smelling.

After a week of abstinence Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. It wasn’t only that he was frustrated by the limitation of their affection to chaste pecks on the cheek; he was beginning to feel insulted. Actually, he was so far into feeling insulted that he was mentally cataloging possible methods of revenge for Severus’s rejection.

Tonight—when Severus popped into the room, found Harry nursing, and scuttled out as fast as his feet could take him—Harry made a decision. Severus would damn well get over being repulsed by him, or Harry would leave him. He didn’t have to stay with someone who though he was some sort of freak. He’d had more than enough of that.

After he laid their sated daughter in her cot, Harry cast a one-way silencing charm and stalked out of the nursery. He started shouting before he even located Severus. By the time he burst into the library, his husband was already cringing. That was another thing—since when was Severus Snape afraid of Harry Potter? What had happened to his prickly, stubborn, fearless, amazing partner?

Harry wasn’t satisfied with the response he was getting by shouting. Besides, Severus had a long history of ignoring everything that he said. So he whipped off his shirt and grabbed his pectorals.

Harry shook his nipples at Severus as he shouted, “What is so disgusting about these? They were good enough for you when I was eighteen! They were good enough for you when I was pregnant, for fuck’s sake! What is your problem? Why are you so revolted by me?”  
Perhaps the post-delivery hormones hadn’t quite left his system, for Harry felt apoplectic. In his anger he squeezed the flesh around his nipples a bit too hard. Milk shot out of his left nipple and sprayed Severus in the face.

Harry stopped shouting so suddenly that he almost choked.

Severus sat there stony-faced. As Harry stared, a drop of the white liquid rolled down Severus’s long, crooked nose. When it dripped off the tip, Harry fell into hysterical laughter.

Severus’s face took on a dangerously rosy hue. Harry was certain that he was in for a good hexing. Surely Severus wouldn’t go so far as to use an Unforgivable on the father of his child, would he? Even given the risk, he could not stop laughing.

Then Harry squeezed his right nipple and shoot his husband in the face with more of the warm white fluid.

Clearly, Severus wasn’t going to take this sitting down. He rose from the sofa and loomed over Harry.

His voice was terribly serious as he growled, “I am in no way repulsed by your body. I was giving it—and its ability to nourish our child—the respect that I felt it deserved.”

Severus continued to loom as Harry’s laughter dwindled into intermittent chuckles. He waited until Harry was simply hiccoughing softly. Then he sat down and pulled Harry down onto his lap.

“However, as I should have known, you may as well never heard of the concept of respect, let alone encountered anything resembling it.”

Severus paused in his lecture to lick his lips slowly, and then he bent his head down to suck at Harry’s throat. Harry shivered and felt a fluttering in his belly that had nothing to do with laughter or with a baby’s impatience to be born.

Severus nipped his way down Harry’s throat and chest, uttering a few words between each bite, “And since… you clearly don’t intend… to be respectable…” When he reached Harry’s right nipple he wrapped his lips around it and gave an experimental suck, and then he concluded, “I shall no longer resist the urge to treat you in a terribly ill-mannered fashion.”

Severus arranged Harry so that he had easy access to his nipples. As Severus licked and nipped and sucked, Harry moaned with pleasure. He should have shouted at his lover days ago. Maybe it was true that childbirth killed brain cells. Then Harry stopped thinking altogether and focused on the amazing feeling of his beloved drawing a bit of his soul out of him.

The ability to satisfy the hunger of those he loved was magical indeed.


End file.
